Beast Tamer Assassin
by sieg2013
Summary: Yuuki, mentor Assassin terbaru mengajarkan Silica (keiko Ayano) menjadi seorang Assassin. Dimulai dari dasar.


Beast Tamer Assassin

Tokoh:

· Silica (Keiko Ayano)

· Yuuki (Konno Yuuki)

· Jacob Frye

· Evie Frye

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & Ubisoft (Assassin's Creed)

Warning: **AT, Typo, Kata/kalimat masih baku/non baku, EYD Berantakan**

Yuuki menjadi Mentor pertama Assassin setelah Kirigaya Satoru. Semenjak tubuhnya terbentuk AHM atau Avatar Humanity Measure, kekuatannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat, dan terlihat seperti wanita berbaju zirah. Meski begitu, dia tidak menunjukkan kekuatan kepada semua orang, termasuk Asuna sekalipun. Yuuki akan bertarung jika memang diperlukan, dan menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Apalagi, dia berutang nyawa kepada Satoru, mentornya yang tidak tahu ke mana perginya. Sebelum pergi, Satoru menitipkan pesan kepadanya.

"Yuuki, kau akan menjadi Mentor Assassin. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara." Kata Satoru tersenyum dan meninggalkan room virtual.

Hanya itu kalimatnya. Yuuki kesal karena tidak ikut dengan Mentornya tersebut. Namun, amanah harus dijaga. Oleh Karena itu, dia membuat dekorasi yang sangat lucu. Yang awal mulanya hanya berwarna putih dengan berlogo Assassin menjadi pink dicampur dengan hitam. Selain itu, lokasinya kini bukanlah Perang Salib atau Renaissance. Tetapi tahun 1868 di London, zaman Revolusi Industri.

"London, aku menyukaimu," gembira Yuuki.

Dirinya tidak menyangka, bahwa berhasil membuat suasana Assassin jadi lebih baik. Seandainya Satoru kembali ke sini, pastinya dia akan dihukum sebanyak 1000 kali, baik push up maupun sit up. Badannya Yuuki memang kurus, tetapi berotot. Pernah dia mengeluh kepada Satoru, bahwa dirinya tidak suka badannya terbentuk.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti." Kata Satoru dingin.

 _That's it_. Yuuki kesal sama Satoru. Namun, dia juga berutang nyawa kepadanya. Selain itu, tidak mudah membaca pikiran atau mempelajari emosi seseorang, karena Satoru tidak mau terbuka oleh siapapun.

"Enaknya, ngapain iya di sini? Apa aku jalan-jalan saja di London?" kata Yuuki tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

Saat itulah, seorang gadis kecil berumur 15 tahun menyasar di London. Pakaian yang dikenakan mirip seperti Assasin. Warna biru bergaris kuning, di bagian leher berwarna hitam yang menutupi kulitnya, rambutnya diikat ke belakang, sehingga tidak terlihat seperti rambut kuncir kuda. Selain itu, telinganya mirip seperti kucing atau serigala warna coklat. Kedua telapak tangan dipasang gauntlet belang berwarna hitam. Celananya pun warna hitam pendek yang ditutupi oleh bagian belakang jubah. Mungkin dia trauma mengenakan rok, karena ukurannya pendek. Gadis itu membaca hewan piaraan naga es yang bernama Pina. Kulitnya dominan biru warna putih.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Silica kepada para penduduk di London.

Tetapi, semuanya pada terdiam. Gadis itu khawatir, jika dia tersesat ke sini. Saat itulah, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol kedua orang yang berada di belakang. Kedua orang tersebut menatap gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Baik wanita maupun pria mengenakan baju jas warna hitam dan berkerah warna putih.

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya." Kata wanita tersenyum.

"Evie, ayolah. Kita ditunggu oleh Henry. Apa kau mau menunggu lebih lama lagi?" gerutu pria sambil mengenakan topi.

"Sudahlah, Jacob. Kita rekrut lebih banyak gang lagi. Maaf iya," kata Evie tersenyum dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Gadis kecil melihat Yuuki yang terlihat _happy_. Mungkin dia senang, karena melakukan sesuatu. Yuuki melihat seorang gadis dan melambaikan tangan.

"Silica-san." Kata Yuuki melambaikan tangan, dan berteriak.

"Yuuki-san." Teriak Silica.

Ya. Gadis itu bernama Silica. Dia adalah Beast Tamer ALO dan Survivor SAO.

~o0o~

Seharusnya Yuuki sudah mati dengan tenang. Bahkan, para player maupun teman-temannya jenguk di gereja. Bahkan, mayatnya pun sudah dikubur. Silica bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia masih hidup? Dari pakaiannya saja sudah berbeda dari ALO. Dia terlihat…lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Seperti berumur 18 tahun. Tidak hanya itu, Yuuki mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti kedua orang tadi. Hanya saja, terlihat lebih tradisional. Dia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam ALO, tetapi mengenakan jubah yang dipadu dengan baju berkerah. Warnanya pun ungu tua, dan sarung tangannya dilapisi warna perak, dan ada pisau di celahnya.

"Kok bengong? Ayo mampir ke tempatku. Ajak juga hewan piaraanmu," kata Yuuki tersenyum.

"Namanya Pina… _Moo_ ," cemberut Silica.

Silica berjalan menuju sebuah lokasi, bisa dikatakan…gubuk. Bangunan nya reyot, banyak paku berceceran di mana-mana, dan tidak terlalu luas. Namun, ada aura yang nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja, banyak peri hutan yang menghampiri dirinya, dan baunya terasa harum. Sepertinya, Silica familiar dengan tempat itu. Apa rumah yang ditinggalkan di rumah aslinya? Atau rumah dunia virtual? Sepertinya, dua-duanya, pikir Silica.

"Silakan masuk," ajak Yuuki tersenyum.

Barulah disadari ada yang aneh. Saat Silica masuk ke dalam, ruangannya menjadi bersih, tidak ada debu sama sekali, dan lantainya pun terbuat dari keramik. Dia mengedipkan mata seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tunggu, bukannya aku lihat di luar itu—"

"Untunglah ada yang bertanya. Itu fake decoration." Yuuki tersenyum lebar.

"Fake...decoration?" Tanya Silica bengong.

"Yap," Yuuki menyiapkan teh sambol berbicara, "Fake decoration itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam penyamaran. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika ada orang yang menghampiri kita." Kata Yuuki mennjelaskan.

Fake decoration dibuat oleh Kirigaya Satoru, Mentor Yuuki sekaligus Assassin juga. Dia diam-diam mengembangkan teknologi untuk menghentikan ambisi Templar yang sudah menjamur di dunia, termasuk di Jepang.

" _Sugoi_ …aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini." Silica takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja ada kelemahannya. Fake decoration hanya bisa dipakai sampai 1 tahun. Setelah itu, sudah jadi gubuk kembali." Kata Yuuki menjelaskan.

Gubuk bagian dalam sangat luas. Bahkan, banyak dekorasi yang berlogo Assassin, tokoh-tokohnya, buku sejarahnya, hingga senjata-senjatanya yang diperlukan untuk mengalahkan Templar. Selain itu, barang perabotan masih kuat. Yuuki ingin membuat suasana ruangan menjadi terasa nyaman, dan tidak terganggu dengan polusi udara sekitar. Bahkan, dia juga mendekorasi ruangan menjadi suasana alam. Pina, hewan piaraan Silica, menikmati tidur siang di kepalanya. Barangkali, Silica lebih mempertimbangkan untuk menetap di sini sampai satu tahun.

"Yuuki-san, apakah yang lain sudah tahu, bahwa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Silica.

Yuuki berhenti memasak. Lalu, dia mencoba senyum.

"Belum. Hanya Satoru-san yang tahu. Lagipula, dia telah menyelamatkanku, bukan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"AHM ya? Memangnya, untuk apa AHM? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Silica.

"Aku tidak tahu secara gamblangnya. Tetapi, Satoru pernah bilang, 'AHM ini adalah suatu avatar atau bentuk tubuh yang berbentuk Avatar, dan dia tidak akan mati kecuali system yang berasal dari dunia game. Namun, aku ubah menjadi AI untuk jaga-jaga seandainya ada yang berusaha membunuhmu dari virus Trojan, dan lain-lain'. Begitu katanya," Yuuki menjelaskan meneruskan memasak.

Baru kali ini, ada orang yang lebih jenius dari Professor. Bahkan, dirinya saja tidak mampu untuk membuat program, apalagi mencobanya. Silica merasa malu terhadap dirinya.

" _Anoo_ …Yuuki-san, maukah kau mengajariku original skill, Mother Rosario?" kata Silica.

"Mother Rosario, huh? Sayang sekali, aku tidak pernah mengajarkan itu lagi. Aku berikan semua original skill ku kepada Asuna," reaksi Yuuki jadi sedih.

Resiko menggunakan AHM lainnya. Seorang player harus meninggalkan semua skill supaya tidak terkena virus Trojan. Walaupun begitu, dia bisa menggunakan skill dasar bertarung. Oleh karena itu, Yuuki harus ditempa oleh Para Assassin zaman dulu. Dimulai dari Altair, Ezio, Connor, Aveline, Edward Kenway, Achilles Davenport, dan Arno Dorian. Meskipun begitu, training dikatakan…menakutkan. Bayangkan, Yuuki harus di drill sebanyak 500 kali oleh Satoru. Bahkan sampai 1000 kali serangan dalam seminggu.

"Jadi…kau menggunakan skill apa donk?" Tanya Silica lagi.

Yuuki berhenti sejenak, dan melihat orang-orangan sawah, di luar pintu. Saat itulah, dia berkonsentrasi untuk lari sambil menggunakan hidden blade, tepat mengenai leher benda itu. Silica terkagum-kagum dengan serangan kejutan. Untuk pertama kali, dia mengetahui kemampuan Assassin.

"Usoo…gak mungkin. Skillmu adalah," mulut Silica menganga tidak percaya.

" _Hai'_ , aku menggunakan Skill Assassin." Yuuki mengancungkan dua jari berbentuk V.

~o0o~

Yuuki menyiapkan masakan berasal dari Inggris. Yaitu masakan Roast Meats. Masakan yang sangat lezat, menurut Yuuki. Roast Meats atau daging panggan yang dimasak di oven selama lebih dari dua jam. Bahan dasarnya adalah daging iga sapi, kambing atau ayam utuh. Makanan ini sering ditemukan saat musim panas. Para masyarakat Inggris sering meluangkan waktu dengan membuat Roast Meats bersama keluarga.

"Hidangan sudah siap," kata Yuuki tersenyum.

Roasts Meats sudah matang, dan Silica ingin mencobanya. Ternyata, rasanya enak, dan tidak gosong.

" _Oishii_ …bagaimana kau tahu resep ini?" Tanya Silica.

"Itu gampang, Silica-san. Aku cukup memanggang daging, lalu diberi kentang, dan sayuran. Aku yakin, rasanya pasti lezat. Benar, kan kataku?" Yuuki tersenyum.

Silica mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Yuuki. Rasa daging panggangnya lezat, dan baru kali ini dia mencoba masakan dari Inggris.

"Dan Silica-san, mengenai Assassin skill," raut wajah Yuuki menjadi serius,"Aku akan mengajarkanmu teknik dasar. Walaupun kau gak akan menyukainya,"

"Gak masalah. Aku…aku ingin melampaui Kirito-san. Dan gak disebut player amatiran," kata Silica mantap, baik hati maupun ucapan.

Untuk menjadi seorang Assassin, dibutuhkan suatu tekad yang besar dan kemauan yang tinggi. Tidak boleh sampai terjadi adanya pergesekan sesama Assassin. Hal itu akan terjadi pengkhianatan ke pihak lainnya, yaitu Templar.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya mengajarkan teknik dasar penyamaran. Hanya itu saja," kata Yuuki tersenyum.

"Penyamaran? Bukannya itu mudah?" kata Silica tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. Kau akan berada bagian kegelapan. Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Yuuki pada Silica untuk ikut serta.

Pada tahun 1868, zaman Industrial di Inggris sudah mulai bermunculan. Dimulai dari transportasi kendaraan, seperti kereta uap, mesin uap, kereta kuda, kapal, dan lain-lain. Banyak kebijakan Kerajaan Inggris yang merugikan pihak rakyat. Parahnya lagi, Ratu tidak paham system terkini, dan sering dijadikan boneka oleh pihak saudagar maupun pemerintah dari luar Inggris.

Yuuki dan Silica menuju ke Big Ben, tempat berkumpulnya Assassin. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat bahwa salah satu prajurit memeras para rakyat yang melarat. Namun, muncul seorang pria berhoodie hitam menyerang dari belakang, dan memukul lehernya. Ketika menoleh, Silica mengenali pria itu.

Dia adalah Jacob Frye, Assasin dari Inggris.

~o0o~

Selain Jacob, juga ada saudari kembarnya, Evie Frye. Dia terlihat sangat tenang ketika saudara kembarnya menyerang prajurit. Lalu, wanita itu melihat dua gadis kecil yang sedang mengamati.

"Kalian ini gadis kecil, bukan? Lebih baik jangan lihat. Ini masalah orang dewasa, ok?" kata Evie mengiyaratkan jari telunjuk ke mulutnya sendiri.

Namun, Yuuki tersenyum dan berkata, "Gak perlu. Aku sudah mengerti permasalahannya,"

"Heh?" Evie bingung.

Yuuki dan Silica saling memandang, dan tersenyum. Baru beberapa langkah, dihadang oleh para prajurit. Mereka melihat kedua gadis, dan langsung memukul wajahnya. Namun, Yuuki memelintir lengan prajurit dan membantingnya. Gerakannya reflex, dan nyaris mematahkan lengan seseorang. Hebat juga Yuuki-san, pikir Silica. Selain itu, para parjurit kaget dengan tindakan Yuuki, dan bersorak kepadanya. Sama halnya dengan Assassin beserta gengnya. Mereka mengira gadis seperti dia, dengan mudahnya diintimidasi oleh mereka. Namun ternyata, mereka sudah dilatih duluan. Tapi oleh siapa?

"Mustahil…gadis sepertimu, mana mungkin bisa—"

"Jangan meremehkanku, nona manis." Nyengir Yuuki.

Sementara Jacob melihatnya dengan kagum, dan melakukan uppercut ke salah satu prajurit setia Templar.

"Silica, keadaan semakin rumit. Tetapi **percayalah, gak ada yang gak mungkin dalam dunia. Berawal dari mustahil menjadi mungkin, dan ketidaktahuan menjadi kebiasaan** ," kata Yuuki mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk V.

Silica paham dengan perkataan Yuuki. Dia menoleh Pina, dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Terus berlari untuk menghentikan prajurit templar. Silica menggenggam bilah pisau di bagian tangan kanannya, dan berkata, "Pina, Bubble Breath!"

Pina menyalak, dan menyemburkan gelembung di sekitar. Para prajurit tiba-tiba tertidur, dan Silica menyerang dengan gesit. Untungnya, tidak ada tetesan darah. Hasilnya, mereka hanya pingsan saja. Assassin termangu, dan langsung bergerak cepat untuk menangkap para prajurit templar yang tersisa.

"Kok…gak ada darah?" gumam Silica tidak percaya.

"Kau gesit, jadi musuh gak memperhatikanmu. Untungnya, gak perlu dibunuh segala." Kata Yuuki melihat kondisi para prajurit templar yang terkapar.

"Lalu—"

"Silica-san, latihan dasar Assassin hanya cukup sampai di sini," kata Yuuki tersenyum lebar.

Pina dan Silica saling memandang. Mereka hanya belajar team work, dan inikah hasilnya? Pikir Silica.

" _Choutto Matte_ _Kudasai_ …Apa yang kudapat dari pelajaranmu? Aku ingin menjadi orang lebih kuat." Kata Silica tidak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. Dasarnya, kau sudah kuasai semuanya. Bahkan tanpa bimbinganku, kau sudah kuat." Kata Yuuki menyemangatinya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Silica.

Yuuki maju, dan menunjuk bagian hati Silica dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu dia berkata, "Hatimu."

"Kau gak ragu sedikitpun mengenai Assassin. Bahkan, kalian berdua sudah melampaui Kirito-san. Tinggal kau poles sendiri, dan aku yakin, kau akan jadi Assassin yang kuat." Kata Yuuki meneruskan lagi.

Memang, pelatihan untuk menjadi Assassin lebih berat dari biasanya. Namun, Yuuki memandang dengan berbeda. Seorang Assassin tidak perlu berlatih sekeras itu. Tetapi, bagaimana teknik dasar supaya terbentuk mennjadi seorang pembunuh yang alami. Hal itulah yang dipegang Yuuki sampai sekarang.

"Jadi…aku sudah menjadi Assassin meskipun tanpa bimbinganmu?" Tanya Silica lagi.

Yuuki mengiyakan.

" _Souka_ …Aku gak menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Aku sama Pina…sudah bisa menjadi Assassin," gumam Silica menengok ke atas.

"Tapi ingat. Jangan lupakan satu hal, yaitu **keingintahuan akan sesuatu hal yang baru. Terkadang bisa menyenangkan, dan bisa menyebalkan. Takdir akan terbentuk berdasarkan apa yang kau lakukan** ," ujar Yuuki.

Silica semakin paham tentang Assassin. Tidak perlu berlatih keras untuk menjadi Assassin, tetapi kemampuan alami dan keingintahuan membuat orang semakin kuat dalam mengatasi berbagai masalah. Termasuk di dunia game virtual.

" _Arrigatou Gozaimasu_ …aku gak akan melupakan bimbinganmu, Yuuki-san," kata Silica membungkukkan badan.

Tiba-tiba, portal menuju dunia ALO terbuka. Warnanya biru, mirip seperti tornado.

"Portalnya dibuka, lebih baik, kau pulang ke rumah! Suatu saat, kita bertemu lagi, Silica-san," kata Yuuki tersenyum.

" _Hai'_ …kita akan bertemu lagi, Yuuki-san," kata Silica meninggalkan London, dan berlari menuju portal ALO.

Portal itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Silica. Meski singkat pertemuannya, tetapi bisa bermanfaat untuknya. Bahkan, Yuuki senang menjadi seorang Mentor untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itulah, dia mulai menutup hoodienya sambil berkata, "Geng Assassin, sudah dimulai."

Tamat

P.S: Finally selesai juga fanfic ini. Aku garap fanfic ini kemarin, dan aku terus berlatih sampai puas. Meskipun hasilnya kurang memuaskan, tetapi dapat inspirasi terus menerus. Alhamdulillah deh ^_^

Anyway, makasih sudah terus mereview meski baru dua reviewer yang memberi saran, pujian atau kritikan. Jujur, aku bersemangat bukan hanya pujian, tetapi semangat dalam menulis tanpa peduli flame atau lainnya ^_^

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa itu Jacob dan Evie Frye? Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang muncul jadi tokoh protagonist di Assassin's Creed Syndicate. Ceritanya saat ini berada di London, zaman industrial di Inggris. Mereka berdua akan menghentikan ambisi Templar untuk menguasai industry. Namun, dibekali dengan rakyat dan para geng yang siap membantunya, akan mewujudkan revolusi secara besar-besaran.

Asssassin's Creed: Syndicate akan dirilis bulan Oktober 2015 di PS4 dan Xbox One.

Arrigatou Gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
